Gabrielle's Lament
by Jessica Brewer
Summary: Hope is back, and Gabrielle must decide if she can believe Hope is good...


Gabrielle's Lament 

* * *

* * *

Disclaimers: The characters of Xena: Warrior Princess are the copyrighted Trademarks of Ren Pictures, USA Studios and Rob Tapert. Glory, and all related Buffy characters are the copyrighted(c) trademarks of Joss Weadon and the U P N.   
  


Violence: Minimal Xena style violence.   
  


Time Line: Sixth   
  


Feedback: Yes, send all comments here to:RockStarWarrior@yahoo.com   
  


Gabrielle's Lament   
  


By: Rock Star Warrior(formerly Dream On and Rhiannon)   
  


Part One   
  


A year without Xena. A year without laughter, hope and smiles. The bard of Potedaia, traveling the ancient lands of Egypt, Attica and other exotic places that included Babylon, the bard warrior dutifully trudged home. She couldn't wait for the ship to dock. Even though Gabrielle had seen many beautiful places, Greece would always feel like home to her.   
  


And it was. Gabrielle quickly gathered her belongings together, the ghosts of her past whispering in her ear. She closed her eyes and saw herself as a young girl, wanting to be so like the woman she admired. She then saw herself as a young woman, finding her own path and becoming her own person. And then, Gabrielle saw herself as that young woman becoming an adult and learning that life wasn't always black and white, like she hoped it would be. She got off the dock, enjoying a warm breeze as it ruffled her short, sun--kissed hair.   
  


"Home again." Gabrielle whispered. "Xena, you should be here with me!" As always, Gabrielle felt anger at the spirit of the friend Xena had died in order to help. Akemi. A fuel of anger ignited inside her, and it was sometimes hard to keep it down. When she was on Mt. Higuchi, she should've dumped Xena's ashes in the water despite Xena's wishes.   
  


Then, Xena would still be with her--where she belonged. Gabrielle's feet traveled a familiar path as she was lead to the Centaur village. She wondered if Tyldus still lived. If anyone would remember her, remember Xena.   
  


Gabrielle walked to the Centaur's hut. She knocked on the door, and soon heard the clatter of hoofs as a Centaur peeked out of it. He couldn't have been more than three at the most. She smiled. "Hello." Gabrielle greeted the little boy, who gazed at her curiously. "I am Gabrielle. My friend was Xena. Is your grandfather named Tyldus?" She asked him.   
  


"Grandpa out back." Said the boy. "Daddy's inside. With Mom. Daddy's name is Kaliupus." "Kaliupus, huh?" Gabrielle said. "Well, could you tell them a friend of Tyldus's is here to see him?" The little boy nodded. "OK. Hang on." He turned and went into the back of the hut. Gabrielle heard some voices, then a Centaur who had to be Kaliupus appeared.   
  


"Xena?" He asked, studying Gabrielle. "I thought you would be--taller."   
  


Gabrielle chuckled. "I'm not Xena." She stuck her hand out for Kaliupus to shake. "I am her friend though. My name is Gabrielle. Is Tyldus your father?"   
  


Kaliupus nodded. "Yes. I know who you are now. You're the bard, right?" He asked. "I've heard a lot about you from my family. My uncle was Philantes who married your friend Ephiny."   
  


"Yes, that's right." Gabrielle smiled at the familiar names. Would she ever see the people who'd meant so much to her again?   
  


"Come in, come in Gabrielle." Kaliupus moved aside to allow Gabrielle entrance. "Father is out in the back." He said to the woman. "So, where is Xena?"   
  


"Here." Gabrielle removed from her back the small, black clay urn. She saw a frown appear on Kaliupus's forehead. "She died...in Japan." Gabrielle confirmed. "Xena...she was trying to help a friend, who unfairly took advantage of her."   
  


"I'm sorry." Kaliupus sighed. "I wanted to meet her so."   
  


"Thank you." They walked inside the warm, friendly hut and Gabrielle automatically felt at home here. A fleeting image of Solan came to grace her vision. She choked back a sob and followed Kaliupus's namesake out into the backyard. "Father--someone is here to see you." The old Centaur turned, his gaze brightening. "Gabrielle!" Tyldus exclaimed with a smile. "How nice to see you again. Where is Xena?"Gabrielle smiled and accepted Tyldus's hug, and showed him the urn. Tyldus frowned and asked how she died. With a long breath, Gabrielle retold the horrific story of Akemi.   
  


"How awful." Tyldus shook his head, still in shock that an old friend had disappeared in such a manor. "But that is Xena for you, Gabrielle." Said the Centaur, watching his grandson play. "You can't blame yourself. She loved you, you know that. Do what she would want."   
  


Tears came to Gabrielle's eyes, tears that she brushed away. It felt so good to be home again, though she was mad as hell at Xena for not being here. Why did Xena have to feel she had to make amends for Akemi's mistake? Didn't Xena care about leaving her alone?   
  


"I am." She said to Tyldus. "It's hard, though."   
  


Tyldus smiled in an understanding way. "Yes. Losing someone you love is never easy." Tyldus agreed, standing and walking with Gabrielle. "Where are you going next?"   
  


"Amphipolis." Gabrielle told Tyldus. "To bury Xena with her brother." The warrior sighed, a long and sad sigh. "I came to tell you because you were one of her friends." Gabrielle explained. "And you cared for Solan."   
  


"I did." Agreed the Centaur.   
  


"Grandpa!" Tyldus's grandson rushed to him, his face red. "Grandpa, there's someone here to see your friend." The little boy glanced shyly at Gabrielle. "He says his name is Virgil, and it's very important."   
  


"Virgil!" Gabrielle exclaimed, happy that she was about to see some family. As always, there was a smidgen of guilt she felt for being the reason Joxer, Virgil's father had died. But Joxer had died a hero, protecting her from Eve's rage.   
  


"Well, Philantes, let the young man in." Tyldus said. "You have better manners than that." He teased his grandson, ruffling the dark mop of the boy's hair. Philantes grinned at them both, and rushed off, his hoofs clattering down the hallway.   
  


"I wonder what Virgil could want." Gabrielle mused allowed. "I haven't seen him for a while, not since we helped my sister get my niece back from a slave trader."   
  


"Gurkan?" Guessed Tyldus and Gabrielle nodded. They walked back inside the hut, just as Philantes was leading Virgil inside. He smiled, seeing Gabrielle.   
  


"Gabrielle!" Virgil exclaimed. "I'm so happy I got a hold of you." He sighed, whipped his forehead. "You and Xena are very hard to find, you know that?"   
  


"Virgil--" Gabrielle knew she was going to have to tell the story of Xena's death, the Soul Eater and Akemi again. She just couldn't go through that anymore. "Virgil, there's something I have to tell you." She said in a serious, low voice.   
  


Virgil's eyes darkened, when he noticed the chackram that hung at Gabrielle's hip. "Xena's dead, isn't she?" He guessed, feeling sadness cloak him. "How?"   
  


"In Japan--she was helping a friend." Gabrielle decided to leave it at that for now. "What's so important, Virgil?"   
  


"Gabrielle." Virgil clasped her hands together, with a soft smile. "I was in Potedaia, and you wouldn't believe who I ran into. I was so surprised, and at first I refused to believe this young woman's amazing story." He admitted. "But now, I know it's true."   
  


"What's true?" Gabrielle asked, confused.   
  


"She's a little shy." Virgil said. "She didn't even want to come to Corinth, but I'd heard this was where you were heading. She's outside...so come on, and meet my new friend." Virgil took Gabrielle's hand and lead her outside. Out of curiosity, Tyldus followed.   
  


At first, Gabrielle wondered why Virgil brought her outside. Then, she saw the young woman of whom he was speaking of. She had her back to them, but she was about Gabrielle's height and her weight. She wore a purple silky top, and matching pants. There was something oddly familiar about the woman. Her hair was long and blonde, let loose today. Gabrielle's heart must've known who she was before her mind did, for her heart began a fast and steady tempo.   
  


"We're here!" Virgil called to the young woman, and she slowly turned to the three of them, her emerald green eyes the same as Gabrielle's.   
  


The woman standing before the 'Lady Dragon' was none other than Gabrielle's daughter, Hope! Gabrielle stared in amazement at her daughter. "Hope?" She asked, trembling. Gabrielle saw Hope herself was trembling. She was expecting Gabrielle to reject her.   
  


"Hello, Mother." Hope finally answered in that gritty voice she had.   
  


Hello Mother...the same words Hope had said the first time they had seen each other, when Hope had been reborn all those years ago, reborn in her image. Gabrielle felt a shiver race through her. Mother and daughter stared at each other for long, long moments.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Virgil broke the silence, smiling brightly at Gabrielle. "So it's true, Gabrielle?" He asked. "Hope is your daughter?"   
  


Gabrielle couldn't speak for a minute. She cleared her throat several times, adjusting to the shock of seeing Hope. "Yes...Hope is...my daughter. Hope--how--" Gabrielle spread her arms wide.   
  


"Mother." Hope sounded awkward. "There's a lot we need to discuss. Where is--Xena?" Hope asked innocently enough. Already Gabrielle was getting tired of hearing people ask where her mate was.   
  


"I'll tell you about it, later." Gabrielle told her. "Um..." She was so stunned at seeing Hope, the child that had been her albatross that Gabrielle couldn't hardly think. She had no idea how Hope had gotten back, how...how any of this had happened.   
  


"I know it's a lot to happen so fast." Hope began. "But I was hoping Mother, that we could talk sometime, when you're ready?" Gabrielle looked at Virgil. "How long have you known Hope?" She managed to ask. She felt slightly ill.   
  


"A few months." Virgil said with a nod. He looked with interest at Kaliupus and Tyldus. Gabrielle took a deep breath and turned back to her friends.   
  


"Virgil, this is Tyldus, and his son Kaliupus." She introduced. "Tyldus--Kaliupus--this is my friend Virgil, and my daughter Hope." Gabrielle was amazed at how calm she felt saying those words, when inside she was a bundle of nerves. How would she have handled it with Xena? Gabrielle knew that Xena had never forgiven Hope for killing Solan. She swallowed, feeling she was betraying her soul mate.   
  


"Well Gabrielle." Tyldus lay a hand on her shoulder. "I see you have some family matters to discuss." He said with patience. "I'll let you talk to your daughter. And remember, whenever you need me I am here for you. Come along, Kaliupus." Tyldus and Kaliupus left together, leaving Hope, Virgil and Gabrielle alone.   
  


"He seems nice." Said Virgil. "Isn't this wild, Gabrielle? I met Hope sometime last month. I think you and her should talk." Virgil said with seriousness, and Gabrielle wondered how much Hope had told Virgil about her young life.   
  


"Virgil--" Hope began, looking uneasy at being left alone with her mother. "Where will you be?" Gabrielle noticed the soft way Virgil gazed at her daughter and just wondered what kind of friendship they really had. Maybe Hope would tell her.   
  


"I'll be in town." Virgil replied to Hope with kindness. "Don't worry about it, Hope." He said to her and smiled at Gabrielle. "I'm sure if you tell Gabrielle just what you told me, nothing else will matter." Virgil looked sad for a moment as he gazed at the chackram. "I'm going to miss her, Gabrielle." Virgil was speaking of Xena.   
  


Gabrielle nodded. "I know." She said. "We all will. Hope...why don't we take a walk?" Suggested the warrior. Gabrielle smiled Virgil's way, glad he was going to give her this time with her daughter. Virgil headed off, walking with his long strides.   
  


Hope didn't know what to say. "Gabrielle." She began, seeming nervous. "I know it must be a shock to see me, when you probably never wanted to see me ever again." Hope played with a ring on her middle finger. "It was Michael's idea." She told the warrior.   
  


"Michael?" Gabrielle gasped. "The angel Michael?"   
  


"Yes." Hope bobbed her golden head. "Michael said my life--what the short life I had lived wasn't the one he had in mind for me. He said he would give me a second chance at living if I did it right this time." Emotion danced across Hope's face, her emerald eyes dark. "At first, I refused. I was still hurt that you would yet try to kill me again." She admitted as they walked along, the breeze rushing by them and telling Gabrielle summer was on it's way. "Then, as Michael let me think about it and I reviewed my life, remembering Daddy's punishment I decided I'd had enough." Emotion thickened Hope's voice.   
  


Gabrielle felt pity for Hope. She wondered just how harsh Dahawk had been on his creation. She could just feel the fire of his anger, as hot as the lava pit she had jumped into, taking Hope with her.   
  


"So I told Michael of my decision." Hope continued. "He was happy, and glad I had seen how wrong I was." She explained. "But apparently I had to do something to purify myself so I wouldn't arrive here and, well do what I normally would've." Hope flushed. "Use this advantage. Anyway, I had to face someone I had wronged."   
  


"Xena?" Guessed Gabrielle, finding herself interested in her daughter's tale, despite her distrust she felt.   
  


Hope's long blonde locks hid her face. "Not at first. I faced Solan." She sighed softly. "Mother, you may not believe this, but I didn't kill Solan. I watched Callisto kill him, though." She shrugged her slender shoulders. "Solan forgave me for not stopping Callisto from killing him." Her voice grew ragged, as though Hope had lain awake many nights thinking of that wrong she had done.   
  


"It was hard to face Solan. I was so happy he forgave me, I couldn't do anything at first but cry." Hope looked lost in her thoughts. "So I walked through this wall of fire, and the fire didn't bruise my skin or leave marks, like Dahawk's did." Hope's voice turned slightly hard at the mention of her father. "The next person I had to face was Xena." Hope and Gabrielle stopped at two trees. There was one slender gravestone, and three little ones nearby. A mother, and her children. Gabrielle leaned in to read the names: Dienera, Klonis, Ason, and Illea. Gabrielle sucked in her breath at realizing who's family this was. Hercules's!   
  


"Xena wasn't going to forgive me." Hope broke into her mother's thoughts. "I know she wasn't. I could tell by her eyes." Hope shook her head. "I was ready to throw myself at Xena's feet, and beg her forgiveness." Admitted the half-goddess. "I wanted to do everything I could to make Xena see I wasn't the same girl she remember."   
  


"What did Xena do?" Asked Gabrielle, out of curiosity. Mother and daughter stopped and leaned back against the tree. Gabrielle said a prayer for Hercules's family, not for the first time wondering what had happened to him and Iolaus. Maybe she'd find them eventually. But first, she had to deal with the matter at hand.   
  


"As I said before." Hope gazed at the tiny graves, feeling pity for children who hadn't lived to be full grown. "She was cold to me. Then, I guessed Xena remembered Eli's message of love and peace and...she forgave me."   
  


"Xena forgave you?" Astonishment lit up Gabrielle's emerald green eyes.   
  


"Yes." Hope sank down onto the ground, looking up at the one who'd brought her into the world. "She finally forgave me. Solan came out Gabrielle." Hope said. "He told her if he could forgive me for not stopping Callisto, so should she."   
  


"Oh Hope...it's hard to believe." Gabrielle sat next to her daughter. "I want to believe you are good more than anything else." She told her. "It's what I always wanted--to be a chance to be your mother. I never had that chance."   
  


"I was jealous of Xena." Admitted Hope.   
  


"I know." Timidly, with shaky hands, Gabrielle reached up and brushed golden strands of hair off Hope's cheek. "And Xena was jealous of you." Gabrielle thought back to the argument they had after getting out of that strange world Solan had created for them. So many angry, hurtful things said that night.   
  


"Why?" Asked Hope. "Why should she have been jealous of me, Gabrielle?" Hope pursed her lips together in thought. "You love her." She added bitterly. "I mean, you're her..." Hope blushed as she tried to consider the sort of relationship warrior and former bard had.   
  


"She was my mate. I loved her, Hope. Xena knew that. It's just...when you were born...things were so confused.   
  


"Because I was Dahawk's daughter." Hope finished. "And she hated me for that reason alone, without ever giving me the chance. She thought I killed Cadbury didn't she?"   
  


Gabrielle looked up, surprised. "How did you know of Cadbury?" She asked her child, remembering the warriors of the Pierced Heart.   
  


Hope smirked. "Daddy." She said the word like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "He made sure I knew who I was. He poisoned my mind against you before I had a chance to see what you were really like." She laughed without humor. "By the time I was six, I knew my whole, sordid story. Can you imagine what a six year old was thinking of all that?"   
  


"Oh..." Whispered Gabrielle. "Hope, I never knew." She shook her head, hating Dahawk with a passion. "Damn him!" She yelled, then lowered her voice. "All this is his fault, Hope. All of it. You and me...Callisto...Solan...we were all pawns in Dahawk's game."   
  


Hope nodded her agreement. "We were." She mused. "But now we can start over. A fresh, clean scroll...if you'll let me, Gabrielle."   
  


Gabrielle looked up into the heavens, Eli's heavens, which were as blue as Xena's eyes. Gabrielle imagined Xena looking down at her, smiling and nodding. She imagined Xena telling her yes, it was time to forgive Hope. Time to get to know her daughter...at long last. "Yes." Gabrielle stood, and so did Hope. "I forgive you Hope."   
  


Hope smiled. "Oh M-I mean, Gabrielle thank you!" She flung her arms around Gabrielle, hugging her tightly. Gabrielle hugged her mirror image back.   
  


"But if we're going to start over, Hope." Gabrielle said as she looked at her daughter. "You have to call me...Mother." Gabrielle couldn't help smiling. The word had such a nice ring to it. Mother. Her.   
  


"OK...Mother." Hope glanced shyly at Gabrielle. "Thank you for giving me this second chance." She told Gabrielle. "You will never regret it."   
  


Gabrielle eyed her daughter. "I know I won't." She said. "Come on Hope. Let's go tell Tyldus and Kaliupus good-bye and go gather up Virgil. It's a long walk to Amphipolis yet."   
  


Hope nodded, feeling brighter. Now that her mother had forgave her, she felt like she could start over. Gabrielle was a strong person...she could borrow freely from Gabrielle's strength, and be able to face Dahawk when the day came. "Yes. Let's go."   
  


They walked back towards town, to Tyldus's hut. Together. Just like it was supposed to be.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Part Two   
  


As Gabrielle and Hope returned, Tyldus came trotting out towards them, his face looking pensive. "Gabrielle." Tyldus approached her. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. We need your help. A slave trader has been bullying the villagers. They heard the 'Lady Dragon' was in town."   
  


"Of course." Gabrielle bobbed her head. "How many of them?" She asked, already calculating a plan. You didn't travel with Xena for six years and not learn nothing!   
  


"Fifteen at the most." Kaliupus offered. "Do you have a plan?"   
  


Gabrielle grinned. "Working on it." She said. "Now, Kaliupus--you and Tyldus get the warlord out into the center of town. I'll do the rest." She looked at Virgil. "I'm going to need your help, Virgil."   
  


Virgil nodded, eager to partake in another adventure with his father's best friend. "Sure. Of course."   
  


"Wait." Kaliupus groaned. "What about Philantes? I can't leave him by himself. He's a little boy, nosy, and likes to get into things."   
  


Gabrielle frowned. "Where's his mother?" She asked. "Can't she watch him?"   
  


"Anna went to visit some friends in the neighboring village." Filled in Kaliupus. If I'd know that Devon would be here, I would've sent him with her."   
  


"I can watch Philantes." Offered Hope. "I mean, if no one minds."   
  


Three heads turned to study Hope. Kaliupus nodded. "You're Gabrielle's daughter--I trust you. Come along." He said, swinging his head in a nod. "I'll introduce you to my son."   
  


Hope followed Kaliupus to his hut.   
  


"What's your plan, Gabrielle?" Asked Virgil. He thoughtfully fingered Joxer's sword.   
  


"Well." Gabrielle half-laughed. "Um, I don't exactly have one yet Virgil." She admitted. "I was hoping I could think of one. These people are going to expect something good."   
  


Virgil smiled at Gabrielle. "Don't worry Gabrielle." He told the warrior. "I have faith in you."   
  


Gabrielle echoed his smile. "Thank you. That means a lot." She whipped out her sais and studied them, working her brain into getting a plan going on. Something good. Something that would be in Xena's league. Something that would make her friend proud of her, and show Xena that she had trained a warrior--one of the very best. Just...what would it be?   
  
  
  
  
  


Gabrielle, Kaliupus and Tyldus walked into town. The villagers were in an uproar, and the slave trader seemed intent on getting some new merchandise. Gabrielle still didn't have much of a plan. She was hoping something would pop into her mind.   
  


"Excuse me." Said Gabrielle, as she walked up calmly to the slave trader. "Is this a private party, or can I join in?"   
  


The slave trader whipped around, stunning Gabrielle. He was Draco!   
  


"Draco!" She exclaimed, totally stunned. The slave trader stopped, seemingly undecided.   
  


"Who are you?" He lashed out. "And how do you know my father's name?"   
  


Gabrielle sighed. Of course, this was Draco's son...that would make sense. "I'm Gabrielle." She said to him. "Your father and I...well, we kinda know each other." She finally explained, thinking it was better to say Bliss's spell was never removed from Draco.   
  


"Gabrielle?" He frowned, then smiled. "Oh, the friend of Xena. Nice. Now get out of my way, I have some slaves to--"   
  


"Oh no you don't." Gabrielle calmly yanked his sword away from him. "I want you to leave." She placed the sharp end of the sword on the ground, resting against the hilt. "Understand?"   
  


"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Draco's son snarled. "I'm not going to listen to you."   
  


"I think you will." It surprised Gabrielle at how calm she sounded. And all of a sudden, she got a plan. Her lips twisted into a grin. Oh, this was going to be fun! Too bad Xena had never thought of it...   
  


"Why?" Challenged the young man.   
  


"Gabe." One of his men said. "Should we round up the men?"   
  


Gabe turned to his lieutenant. "Yes, we should." He said with authorativeness. "Now."   
  


"I don't think that's so wise." Said Gabrielle, breaking into the conversation. "You see, sometimes...especially times like this...Xena comes back."   
  


"What?" Gabe turned to Gabrielle. "What do you mean?"   
  


"Xena hated slave traders." Continued on Gabrielle. "With a passion. I don't know how many she's killed over the years." The former bard rolled her hand as she talked. "And sometimes? She comes back. Through me."   
  


Now not only Gabe and his men stared, so did Kaliupus, Tyldus and Virgil. Virgil raised an eyebrow, wondering what Gabrielle was up to.   
  


"I don't believe you." Snorted Gabe.   
  


"Oh? Try and take these women from this village, and you will encounter a rage like you've never before experienced." Gabrielle smiled smugly. She only hoped that when she pretended to go into a trance, that Gabe would be scared witless and run home to his mama.   
  


Gabe stared at Gabrielle with indecision. She had to bite the chuckle that wanted to come up. "Prove it." He ordered. "And then maybe I'll let these women go."   
  


Gabrielle licked her lips. Xena. She prayed. If I get out of this, I owe you big time. "Sure." She said with ease. "It just takes a few moments." Gabrielle closed her eyes, like she was going to meditate. Suddenly, she began to move her body in slow, undulating ways, tossing her head back, letting her arms flutter in the air. She moaned, opening her mouth slightly. Then, Gabrielle ceased all movements, and opened her eyes.   
  


Gabe and the others had taken a few steps back. Gabrielle gave them her best 'Xena sneer'. She assumed the Warrior Princess's favorite stance--arms on her hips, feet planted apart. She looked formidable like this.   
  


"Gabrielle?" Questioned Virgil. She hoped he'd play along.   
  


Gabrielle pursed her lips together as she'd seen Xena do in the past. "Let me guess." the bard-warrior said in as low a voice as she could get, "You're throwing a party? Did I crash it?" She blinked innocently and shrugged. "That's OK."   
  


Gabe studied Gabrielle. "Your faking."   
  


Gabrielle fastened her green eyes onto Gabe. "Am I?" She asked in a deadly cold voice. "I could have you squeal in pain before you even realized what was happening." Gabrielle took a threatening step towards Gabe, who stepped back.   
  


"Then fight me." Challenged Gabe. "I've always wanted to fight Xena." He pulled out his sword. "My father fought you...so shall I."   
  


"Draco." Purred Gabrielle. "How's the old fool doing? Haven't seen him in years...he had a thing for my little blonde friend."   
  


Gabe paused. "My father was not a fool." He growled.   
  


Gabrielle shrugged. "I think you better leave before you get what you deserve." She told Gabe calmly, quietly wondering if Draco had named his son after her. And he said what she hoped he would.   
  


"What do I deserve?"   
  


Gabrielle, with one fluid motion, whipped out her chackram, holding it close to her face. "Wanna make me mad?"   
  


Gabe took one more step back. His men were scared, that was easy to see. Gabrielle smiled. Just a little more, and Gabe would be running for the hills!   
  


"Gabe." His right hand man walked up to him, pale-faced, shaking in fear. "I think...the men think...we should leave. She's possessed with the spirit of Xena, the Warrior Princess. From what I've gathered, you don't want to make her mad."   
  


Gabe snorted. "Oh come on! You don't believe that little blonde there is actually possessed?"   
  


One look at his man, and Gabe sighed. Fools. Idiots.   
  


"I think your friend is right." Gabrielle walked up to them. She wished she could fit into Xena's outfit, that would scare them even more. It was just a little big on her. Too bad. Gabrielle raised the chackram, and let it fly in the air. It whizzed over their heads, hit an awning and knocked it down, falling onto Gabe and his men. The chackram came directly back to her, and Gabrielle caught it.   
  


It was always a rush to catch the chackram. She smiled.   
  


The other men were heading to their horses and jumping on them. Even the lieutenant. "Gabe!" He yelled. "Come on!"   
  


Gabe sighed, and pulled himself out from the awning. "Fine! Mark my words, Warrior Princess...Bard, this isn't the last you've seen of me!" Gabe raced to his horse, flipped himself in the air and started off.   
  


Behind her, Virgil burst into laughter. He hurried up to her, throwing his arms around Gabrielle. "Oh, Gabrielle! That was magnificent!" He crowed. "You had them--heck, you had me!" Virgil paused and watched Gabrielle carefully. "You are Gabrielle, right?"   
  


Gabrielle narrowed her eyes like Xena and tried not to smile. "What do you think?" She asked tight-lipped. Virgil stared at her for a long moment, and then Gabrielle laughed.   
  


"Of course! So you think they bought it?"   
  


"Gabrielle." Tyldus's hoofs pounded on the ground as he walked up to congratulate her, his eyes sparkling. "That was very good. Xena would be proud of you."   
  


"I hope so." Said the warrior, feeling proud of herself for getting rid of a pesky warlord. She looked up into the sky, imagining that she saw Xena's face beaming down at her. A warm feeling rushed through Gabrielle. Some of the women and children who had been targets hurried up to congratulate Gabrielle. One blonde little girl, who reminded Gabrielle of when Hope had been that age, stared up at her in awe.   
  


"Your a hero." Said the little girl. "I wanna be just like you when I grow up." She smiled, showing that she was missing her front tooth. "What's your name?"   
  


"Gabrielle." Answered Gabrielle. "What's yours?"   
  


"Melinda." Stated the blonde. "When I grow up, Gabrielle, I'm gonna say 'hey Gabrielle. Remember me?' She smiled. 'You rescued me from the bad men. And maybe someday, I'll rescue someone from the bad men."   
  


Gabrielle smiled at the child. "I'm sure you will." She said, accepting the hug the little girl gave her, before her mother called her back.   
  


Part Three   
  


Hope watched Philantes as he played in the front yard. As she watched the little boy, she wondered what it would've been like if her baby had been born...normal. If she'd been given a chance to love it fully. Oh, don't get her wrong--she had loved her precious son.   
  


It was just with Dahawk clouding her judgement, she couldn't see past her hate of Gabrielle. Hope felt contentment and peace in her soul now. She had a path, thanks to Michael and Xena. With her mother's help, Hope was determined to stick to that path and not to stray.   
  


"Hope!" Philantes called, his childish laughter making her smile. "Wanna play hide n seek?" He queried.   
  


"Sure." Hope stood. "Why don't you go hide first, and I'll find you. OK?"   
  


Philantes nodded. "You gotta turn your back, Hope. Remember?"   
  


Hope chuckled. "Oh. Right." She turned her back, clasped her hands over her eyes and began to count. "One Minotaur, two Minotaur, three Minotaur..." She counted up to ten, and opened her eyes. "Ready or not Philantes, here I come!"   
  


Hope began a slight jog around the yard, looking for the most obvious places first, then headed towards the backyard. "I'm coming to get you, Philantes!" Hope called. "Are you ready for me?" Hope heard a giggle and whipped around to see part of Philantes as he moved to hide in a better place.   
  


She headed towards the barn, where she'd seen Philantes go. But suddenly, she felt icy cold. Her eyes swam and Hope had to lean against the barn before she fainted. She took a deep breath. Something...wasn't...right. Philantes. She had to find Philantes...   
  


Daughter! Thundered an angry voice inside her head, making Hope whimper and cower. You think you can hide from me? You think just because that angel purified you, you are safe from me? NO! You are mine, and Gabrielle is mine weather or not she knows it!   
  


"Leave me alone!" Hope shouted, placing her hands on her head. "I'm not like you anymore. I'm not! I'm good now. I have my mother. I would've had Aunt Xena, if you had just left me alone!" Hope listened for a moment, and only heard the deep rumble of her father's laughter.   
  


Silence. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "Philantes!" Hope yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Game's over! Let's go get a snack!"   
  


There was no answer, not even a childish giggle to be heard. Something frightening popped into Hope's chest. She started to run. "Philantes!" Yelled Hope. "Game over! Let's get that snack your father said you could have!"   
  


Still no answer. Hope saw that the barn door was open a slight inch, enough for a young Centaur to sneak through it. Hope saw that most of the stables were empty, save for a couple of sheep who baaed at her.   
  


"Philantes!" Called Hope.   
  


She kept peeking into the stalls, until Hope saw something. Philantes's legs. She sucked in a breath. "Philantes?" Asked Hope, wondering if the boy had hurt himself. He was laying so still, so...   
  


No! As Hope drew nearer, she saw that there was a dark puddle of blood oozing from Philantes. A knife puncture. Hope gasped, knowing immediately who'd they blame. Her. She began to cry softly, for the sweet little boy who was a pawn in her father's game. "Philantes..." Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe...maybe...   
  


Hope knelt to examine the boy. Yes, it was a knife wound. As she moved him slightly to get a better view, sobbing all the while, her hands became stained with the dark red blood. She whipped some on her pants, staining them as well.   
  


From the corner of her eye, Hope saw a flash of gold. She stopped crying, and crawled over to swoop it up. She held the gold piece up, which turned out to be a thin bracelet for a slender arm to jangle. Hope felt dizzy. No, no no!   
  


She only knew one woman who wore a bracelet like this. And she was the one who'd...Hope studied the familiar designs on the bracelet, the designs of 'the key'. Aunt Glorificus. Dahawk's sister. Hope looked up when she heard the jubilant voices of Gabrielle, Virgil, Kaliupus and Tyldus. Panic shone in her green eyes. Oh, Aphrodite! They wouldn't believe her! None of them! Hope began to sob again, a panicky kind of sob.   
  


She stood, feeling in a daze. Kaliupus called for Philantes. Then he called for her. Hope knew she had to go, but she couldn't move a muscle. Couldn't...move.   
  


Hope heard the sounds of Kaliupus's hoof beats as he neared the barn. She couldn't stop the sobbing, and now her shoulders were heaving silently.   
  


"Son? Hope? Come on out you two."   
  


Hope managed to take a small step towards Kaliupus. "Kaliupus..." She began. "I..."   
  


Kaliupus looked to see the blood on Hope's hand. He rushed forward, knocking her over and glanced into the stall. Kaliupus let out an anguished howl, one that cut through her very soul. It was the same kind of scream Xena had screamed when she found Solan dead all those years ago. The feeling she had, when she saw her own son with Xena's sword in his back.   
  


"Hope?" Asked Gabrielle as she walked into the barn. "Hope--"   
  


Kaliupus stood, angry color heating his face. "You!" He screamed. "You killed my son!"   
  


"No." Began Hope, shaking her head. "No, no, no."   
  


"Hope." Gabrielle saw the body of the boy and sucked in her breath. "Oh, Hope."   
  


Her father had sent Glorificus here. To defeat her, and bring her home again. As tears began to slide down Hope's face, she wondered if they would succeed. And if they did, she felt sorry for them, for herself.   
  


* * *   
  


Gabrielle didn't know what to do. She saw Hope's stunned expression--and the fear. "Mother, Mother." Hope kept saying, clinging to Gabrielle. "I didn't do it, honest! You've got to believe me!"   
  


Kaliupus cradled Philantes small body in his arms. His eyes were full of rage, of anger and hate. "I trusted you." He growled at Gabrielle. "You..." He sputtered at Hope. Laying Philantes down and advancing slowly towards Hope. "You'll pay!"   
  


"Now, wait a minute!" Virgil stepped in front of Hope. "There's no proof that Hope killed Philantes, Kaliupus!" He looked over at Gabrielle, who was lost in the past. All she could see was Hope's sweet, innocent face as she continually told Gabrielle she didn't know who that boy was, and could they leave? Gabrielle shivered. She should've known what Hope was up to. Should have, should have...   
  


"Proof?" Snarled Kaliupus. "Look over there boy, and see my son's body!" He roared. Tyldus shook his head and sighed. "Now son." He warned. "The lad's right. There is no proof Hope killed him." He looked over at her. "What happened?"   
  


Hope shriveled a little. "I--I was watching Philantes play outside." She began softly. "And he wanted to play hide n seek, so I said OK." Hope closed her eyes and opened them. Tyldus handed her a cloth to wipe the blood of her hands. She looked at him gratefully, standing as close as possible to Virgil.   
  


"I started to count, and then went to look for him." Continued on Hope. "I knew he went to the barn. But, I saw a flash of someone on the other side. At first, I thought it was Philantes. And then...I heard...well...Mother, Father spoke to me in my head." Hope looked down.   
  


Gabrielle kept her gaze on Hope. "Spoke?" She echoed. "What did Dahawk say?"   
  


"He said we would never be free Mother. That even with Michael's help, it was...was too late." Hope let out a sob. "I think I fainted. Any ways. I went into the barn to call for Philantes." Hope shuddered. "The barn door was open an inch or so. I peeked on in, and didn't see anything unusual. And then I got to this stall."   
  


"And how do you explain the blood on your hands!" Lashed Kaliupus.   
  


"I moved Philantes to see how injured he was." Hope's voice sounded so tiny, so small. She rested against Virgil, who was always a constant source of protection. "I didn't kill him! Honest!" Hope remembered the bracelet in her hands. "Mother." She turned to Gabrielle, showing it to her.   
  


"What is that, Hope?" Gabrielle's voice was brittle, hard. Her eyes were cold. Hope swallowed, knowing Gabrielle had already made her mind up. Hope took a deep breath.   
  


"It is the bracelet of my father's sister Glorificus." Explained Hope. "A hell goddess. Not the part Dahawk runs, because Glorificus is rude." She thought about her aunt, who wanted to be called 'Glory' only. C'mon Hope, 'Glorificus' makes me sound like some kinda virus. I mean, how can a girl expect to get a date with my kind of name? "I believe Daddy sent Aunt Glory here to make sure I failed my path."   
  


"Ha!" Thundered Kaliupus. "Likely story. I know about you, that you are the Evil One, daughter of the One God. This was all planned." Kaliupus came at Hope so fast, she barely had time to move or protect herself. Virgil flung her aside, so Hope landed in a pile of hay. He used his sword to deflect Kaliupus's angry thrust.   
  


"Stop this!" Demanded Gabrielle, in an icy tone. "Hope, get up. You'll get cleaned up. Tyldus, control Kaliupus." Ordered the warrior. "We'll give Philantes a proper burial tonight, and figure out what happen."   
  


"She should take his place!" Roared the angry Centaur.   
  


"No!" Gabrielle put a hand out to stop Kaliupus from charging again. "Everyone deserves a fair chance, Kaliupus." She told him. "Even Hope. Virgil and I will scout the barn and your yard." She promised. "Tyldus..."   
  


"I know." The Centaur looked up from where he was gazing at his grandson, his eyes sad. "I'll gather Philantes." Tyldus bent down, groaning slightly as he did and hefted the small boy in his arms. "I know you'll find the truth Gabrielle." He told her. "You are like Xena. She never stopped, not even in her old days, to seek the truth." Tyldus's gaze rested on Philantes. "No matter how painful."   
  


Gabrielle watched the two Centaurs walk out, and sighed, her heart feeling so heavy all of a sudden.   
  
  
  
  
  


Virgil approached her as Gabrielle overlooked a bluff, thinking of when she had been very young and very trusting. "Gabrielle?" He asked.   
  


She whirled around and tried to smile, failing. "Oh Virgil." Said Gabrielle. "You just don't know how I'm feeling."   
  


Virgil smiled softly. "I think I do, Gabrielle." He began gently. "You love Hope--and you should. She is your daughter."   
  


Gabrielle met Virgil's eyes. "How much do you know about Hope and me?" She asked.   
  


"All of it."   
  


Gabrielle bobbed her head. "So you know. Virgil...you love her, don't you?"   
  


"Very much so." No hesitation in Virgil's voice, just a straightforward answer. "Gabrielle...Hope...I don't know. She's like....something I didn't know was missing from my life until I met her. Do you know what I mean?" He smiled, thinking of Hope. "It's like I've found the other half of me, and now I'm complete."   
  


Gabrielle smiled and lay a hand on his arm. "I understand." She said softly. "I felt that same way about Xena."   
  


Virgil nodded. He knew how hard it was for the bard-warrior to say 'felt' instead of 'feel'. "Gabrielle, no matter how Hope acted in the past, I know she didn't kill Philantes. Hope has told me so much of herself. I understand both your sides. I know how you had to feel, acting as though you killed your own child...though, I'm surprised at Xena."   
  


"She was doing what she thought was right." Gabrielle said with a light shrug. "That's all."   
  


Virgil nodded. "Hope even told me some about her father's family--a little about that 'Glory'. She sounds mean, Gabrielle, real mean. We have to protect Hope from her."   
  


"I know." Gabrielle sighed. "I'll proof she's innocent of Philantes's murder." Promised Gabrielle, her voice coming out loud and clear. "I'll get my daughter back, once and for all. Come on, let's go see if we can find any clues." Gabrielle motioned for Virgil to follow her.   
  


Hidden in the treetops, and apparently unnoticed was Glory. She smirked at Gabrielle's vow and boredly admired her red lacquered nails. Oh, what fun this would be. Glory shook her blonde curls and thought about her next move. Hope, her dear little niece would be back where she when this was over. That Glory promised to herself.   
  


Part Four   
  


Kaliupus had been unconsolable. Gabrielle felt guilty, bad, and even worse when she looked at Hope's ashen face. Hope looked up at her and Gabrielle looked away. She heard her daughter's soft, whimpering cries. There wasn't a smidgen of evidence about Hope's aunt framing her. Night passed, and Kaliupus's wife returned home. She had been stricken by the news, and hysterical. Tyldus had to calm her with some herbs.   
  


The funeral was a sad event. Anna, Kaliupus's wife, sang a funeral dirge and then was unable to continue on. As the ashes of Philantes rose into the air in the raising sun, Gabrielle wondered what she was going to do. How could she help Hope? How could she end this? Hope was looking miserable, and clinging to Virgil as though he represented her life. She had done that to Xena on occasions.   
  


"I've got another plan." Gabrielle stated as she walked up to Virgil and Hope.   
  


Virgil raised an eyebrow. "Which is?" He asked, eager to help proof his love wasn't the killer.   
  


"If Glory is anything like Dahawk or The Deliverer was, he can't wait to brag." Gabrielle said. "So, all we have to do is lure her out, and get her to admitted she killed Philantes." Gabrielle observed Hope's wan face. "Which means, Hope you'll have to be bait."   
  


"I can do that." Hope smiled bravely, though inside she felt like crying. "Mother...you believe me, don't you?"   
  


Gabrielle thought that over. Long and hard. After this, if she was to have any sort of relationship with Hope, her answer would rely heavily on what she said. Trust. At one time in her life, trust for Gabrielle had been so easy. Could she trust Hope now?   
  


Someday she had to. "Yes." Gabrielle said. "I do believe you, Hope." She lay a hand on her shoulder." Her gaze hardened. "And this will be the last time Dahawk messes with us."   
  


Gabrielle turned and motioned for Hope and Virgil to follow her.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Why do we have to go in here?" Hope whispered as she, her mother, and Virgil walked back inside the barn. Tyldus knew of her plans, but was busy with his son and daughter-in-law to help her. She could hear the painful wails of Anna as she mourned her child. Mothers should never have to go through that. Gabrielle thought before she answered Hope.   
  


"Because." Gabrielle began, lighting a few candles. "It's where Glory killed Philantes. She shouldn't be too far away."   
  


Hope nodded. "I know what to do." She told her mother. "You don't have to worry."   
  


"Good." Gabrielle managed a smile as she hugged Hope. "Hope...I love you." Gabrielle whispered to her. "Maybe I've never said this before, because I never got the chance. But I do. I always have."   
  


Hope hugged Gabrielle back, just as tightly. "I know. I love you too, Mother." She touched Virgil's hand lightly, and watched as she and Virgil took their hiding places, ready to spring into action if needed be.   
  


Hope walked into the center circle, and began to mutter a phrase in Latin. She knew Glory was around, she could feel her.   
  


"Well!" Said a voice a few seconds later. "If it isn't my darling niece. How nice of you to come and have a chat with me." From the hazy smoke, a woman appeared. She wore a bright blue toga, with silver sandles. Her blonde curls framed her face. "Out of all the centuries I've lived in Hope, I like this one best. Fancy, elegant clothing, though technology is such a hoot." She smiled.   
  


"Glory." Hope addressed her sharply. "Did you kill Philantes?"   
  


"The Centaur?" Glory blinked, taking a few steps towards her niece. "Why do you care? I'm doing yourself a favor, Hope." She took her niece's hands. "Come back. You can stay with me, and I'll make you immortal." Promised Hope. "You belong with me and Dahawk Any ways. Family sticks together."   
  


"No." Hope broke free from her aunt. "I'm not like you two anymore." She hissed. "I don't want to be evil--I have my mother now and she loves me! Loves me like Daddy never did." Hope looked towards Gabrielle's hiding place, seeing her mother move.   
  


"Oh boo hoo." Glory wagged a hand in the air. "Love. Mortals put so much into that. You wanna know what love is? Love is power." Glory laughed. "Think it over. Power--love, what's the difference? Hope, gals like us have that to start with. Made of divine power we are. We can rock this century if you come with me. I can teach you."   
  


"No thanks." Hope's voice was as brittle as she could make it. "Glory, you killed Philantes, right?" It had Glory all over it. She killed Philantes for the fun of it, because she could. Because she was a god. Hope felt anger. "I want you to leave me alone." Hope ordered.   
  


"Oooh!" shrilled Glory. "Look who's a big goddess all of a sudden? So Gabrielle says she's sorry and you forgive her? Forgive her for trying to kill you three times? For taking her bitch's side all the time?" Glory swung her head. "See? Power is love, Hope. Come back. Come back."   
  


Gabrielle took this moment to act. She whipped out her chackram, raised it high and let the chackram go. Glory's head moved so she could see what was flying in the air before her. She ducked, coming close to having her head whacked off by the chackram. It hit a wall, knocking down a net she and Virgil placed up. The net fell over Glory, trapping her momentarily.   
  


"Ack!" Yelled the goddess as Virgil and Gabrielle sprang from their hiding places. Gabrielle reached for the chackram, hanging it back on the release on her belt.   
  


Gabrielle whipped out her sais, holding sharp ends towards Glory. "You and Dahawk will leave my daughter alone." She growled.   
  


Glory, looking out at them from the diamond shaped holes in the net laughed merrily. "You think you can stop me, sweetie?" She asked. "I'm a god. You're just a mortal with two sharp toothpicks."   
  


"Leave me and my daughter alone." Hissed Gabrielle, dead serious.   
  


Just then, Kaliupus came into the barn. He had with him his bow and arrow. He was ready to kill, all reasoning gone from him.   
  


"Glory." No longer could Hope call Glory 'Aunt Glory'. "I don't want to live your life. I've found love. And love isn't the same as power. Love can change a person." She and Virgil met eyes and held them, then Hope looked back down at her aunt. "And I can not allow Daddy into my heart, to poison my thoughts and mind against Mother. You killed Philantes to blame it on me, and it backfired on you."   
  


Kaliupus crept forward.   
  


"So!" Glory shouted. "I'm a god! I've gotta have a little fun...and the kid was an easy kill. I knew immediately Gabrielle here would blame the boy's death on you." A smile. "I just love to cause trouble."   
  


Kaliupus raised the bow, grabbing an arrow and stringing it. His aim was steady, always the best. After all, he'd learned from an expert--Hercules!   
  


"And I'll do whatever it takes Hope, to get you back home. You belong with me and your father, not here in your puny little Earth life." She snarled.   
  


"Oh no I don't." Hope swung her head back and forth, her eyes calm. "I know my path--my mission now. And nothing, not you, not Father or my past will keep me from it." She vowed.   
  


Kaliupus let the arrow go, and it hit Glory in the chest. Glory let out a shriek of pain, standing and ripping the net with her hands. She glared at the small group, her blood oozing onto her blue toga. "You think..." She rasped. "You think you can kill me?" Ruthlessly, Glory yanked the arrow out, screaming as she did so. Damned mortal body. Pain, she could certainly do without.   
  


Glory rested blue-green eyes on Hope. "You won't get far Hope." She promised her niece, backing up against the barn's wall. "I can promise you that." She laughed, then disappeared before their eyes, leaving a haze of pink smoke.   
  


"Is she dead?" Asked Kaliupus, feeling ashamed to have thought Hope killed his son. He lowered his bow and looked at the group.   
  


"No." Said Hope, looking at the spot where Glory disappeared. "Just injured. Mother, Glory isn't like Father. She won't give up."   
  


Gabrielle lay a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Then every time we see her, we'll fight her." Promised Gabrielle.   
  


Hope smiled. "I'm glad...it's kind of over." She said. "I'm free." In the process of Hope being free, a little boy had to die. She regretted that and told Kaliupus so. His eyes sparkled with tears.   
  


"Thank you." The four of them walked out of the barn, and back to the hut.   
  


* * *   
  


Later, as Gabrielle, Virgil and Hope were gathering their belonging together Gabrielle stopped by Virgil's horse. "Where are you two going?" She asked.   
  


"I don't know." Virgil admitted. "I was hoping to go somewhere where Hope can be safe, and now I know that can't happen." He sighed.   
  


Gabrielle smiled softly and looked at him. "Why not come with me for a while?" She suggested. "I'm kind of lonely." Admitted the bard. "I miss Xena so much, and would like some company."   
  


Hope was coming out of Kaliupus's hut. "Would you like to Hope?" Virgil asked. "Travel with Gabrielle?"   
  


A shy smile. "Sure...if you'd want the company, Mother."   
  


"Of course I do." Hope nodded and put her belongings in Virgil's saddlebag, "Where are we going?" She asked.   
  


Gabrielle happened to look into the sky, and as she did she caught a glimpse of Xena's face. The past was behind them now, forever. There was only the future, and it was happy. "Mmm...let's go somewhere warm." Suggested Gabrielle. "We can take a mini-vacation."   
  


"Sounds good to me!" Virgil exclaimed. "I love to sunbathe."   
  


Hope rolled her eyes. "You just like it when the girls check you out." She teased as he helped her onto the horse. Virgil chuckled.   
  


"Doesn't hurt the ego none, Hope." Hope swatted him for that.   
  


Gabrielle chuckled at the two. "So Saratogia it is?" She asked the two, who nodded simultaneous.   
  


Gabrielle kneed her horse, and so did Virgil. The horses set out in a fast gallop, heading for Saratogia. As the bard felt the wind in her hair, she smiled to herself.   
  


Xena, everything's coming together now. I wish you were here, and what happened never did...but I feel happy now. And I know you're happy because I'm happy. And I'll always be happy as long as I know you're with me. And you'll always be with me...   
  


The End   
  


Thanks for reading, and if you liked this, don't forget to write me! :)   
  


Cover to be designed by Dabratty.   
  
  
  
  
  


Return to Table of Contents 

* * *

Last Updated May 12, 2002 by Rock Star Warrior 


End file.
